The Final Tune
by Reakain
Summary: What happens when Nico daydreams when on duty. Suikoden IV, EtiennexNico. R&R please.


**The Final Tune**

Nico gave out a soft sigh as the pleasant music reached his ears. He almost never took breaks, and so sometimes the blue garbed bard would come to his perch at the back of the ship and play for him. He always enjoyed the music, but was uncertain about letting Etienne know. The bard had constantly requested that Nico come to listen to him anyway, but personally Nico preferred these private encounters.

He smiled into the breeze, his ears fully focused on the tune. When he should have been paying attention he was instead listening to the music. If Wendel had ever caught such an event he would have never heard the end of it.

Thankfully, the girl was not there, and so he closed his eyes and listened to the music, daydreaming about having Etienne up here forever to keep him company. He didn't even register the shout of full blown tackle from Etienne until after a cannonball had smashed into the deck of the ship where he had been standing just a moment ago.

Now he lay well guarded under Etienne's larger body, protected from the blast. His tanned cheeks flush, thankfully going unnoticed as he carefully scooted up, scanning Etienne to make sure he wasn't hurt. Blood was slowly seeping into the blue attire from where a large chunk of wood had embedded itself in his back. His features were contorted in pain, and Nico's large eyes grew with worry.

People were rushing all about, manning cannons and checking on the lower levels, worried about the damage caused by the rune cannon. The large ship easily destroyed the enemy, and no one seemed to notice the absence of Nico as he carefully carried Etienne to the doctor's office. Thank god there was an elevator.

Nico smashed open the door, something unusually for him as he looked around for the doctor. He placed Etienne on his stomach on one of the beds and said hastily, "I-I'll find the doctor, so just hold on."

The bandana clad man spun around, head spinning to and fro before he found the doctor and dragged him back to take care of Etienne. Yu was a good doctor, and as such he noticed the actions and worry as being unlike Nico. "Nico… You aren't acting like yourself."

Nico blinked, looking at the doctor for a moment before looking down at the now sleeping Etienne, "Well… It's just that it's my fault he's hurt… I was spacing…"

Yu raised one of his small, unnatural looking eyebrows, "Spacing? You? You never space on the job."

Nico turned a bright red and said, "N-never mind… I'll come back later." With those words said he jumped to his face and raced out the door, accidentally bumping into Micky, who had come to check on Etienne under orders from Reinbach. Micky fell back and Nico sighed, helping him to his feet. "Sorry Micky… Umm, if you're looking for Etienne he's asleep…"

Micky nodded some and headed back off to inform the young master. Nico sighed and slipped down against the wall, feeling stupid. Why on earth would he be so worked up? For that matter, he had actually been stupid enough to daydream during his job.

After a while doctor Yu left, not noticing the huddled yellow covered figure that was Nico as he headed up the stairs. When the doctor was out of site Nico slowly got to his feet and entered the room. Etienne was still asleep. He stumbled over to the bard's side and asked slowly, "Why do you come and play music for me…? It interferes with my job! I'm supposed to be working hard, not daydreaming about getting to hear more of the music…"

He shut his eyes, fists clenched, only to open them a moment later a she felt a hand gently brush against his cheek, trying to make him feel better. He stared into Etienne's happy, kind eyes. "Sorry, Nico… I didn't know I pulled your attention away… I always thought you didn't care, because you never seemed to show any interest… But I'm glad you like my music, that makes me happy."

Etienne gave Nico a kind smile and pulled him down on top of the bard's larger body, pulling shocked Nico into a tight embrace, and a light kiss. Nico found himself relaxing some. Etienne always was such a very soothing person. When the bard ended the kiss Nico worked to hold back a pout, instead listening intently to the calm, smooth words issued form the bard, "I really like you Nico… That's why I wanted you to like my music."

Nico could tell the lighthearted question behind those eyes, do you want to go further in our relationship? Do you care for me? Can't we stay together? Nico couldn't say no, so he leaned forward and clumsily captured the bard's pink lips, trying to put his emotions into the action. Etienne was wonderful about it, he understood Nico. And so, the bard wrapped him close, and helped the still worried Nico fall peacefully asleep.

* * *

Yup, more odd little pairings. I'm sorry, but I find them highly amusing. I literally scrolled through the stars of destiny list and pulled off names to match up. I know all of the Suikoden games, so give me some pairings and I'll try 'em out. Next on my list is Keneth and Lo Hak. I've been in a Suikoden IV mood lately. Anyway, R&R please. 


End file.
